Edmund And Elanor
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Set after VotDT. As Lucy celebrates her 16th birthday she wishes for one last visit to Narnia for the four Pevensie Children. But times have changed and there is someone who might just make the Just King want to remain in Narnia forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Edmund and Elanor

**Summary: **Set after VotDT. As Lucy celebrates her 16th birthday she wishes for one last visit to Narnia for the four Pevensie Children. Sure enough, they are granted one final visit to Narnia. Times have changed and there is someone who might just make the Just King want to remain in Narnia forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This was originally about the Voyage of the Dawn Treader but I decided to change it. It didn't work, so this is new version.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lucy Pevensie sat with her elbow on the table top and her chin in her palm. She was bored, her history period was dragging by slower than usual. Tomorrow was Saturday and her brothers and sister were going to take her back to the first place they were when they first went to Narnia for her 16th birthday. Back to Professor Kirke's house.

The Professor had passed in the year gone and in remembrance of the four Children whom he'd had in his house during the first bombing from Germany, he had left the house to them. They knew they couldn't get back to Narnia but the house had been left to them to do as they pleased and now that Peter was 22, during the leave he took from University between semesters and exams, he would be found in Professor Kirke's old study.

The Wardrobe became Lucy's and they made that spare room, her room. Edmund had the room next door and Susan and Peter had rooms downstairs. Although Susan was accepting that they lived in England now she still missed Narnia very much. Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time her eyes flickered to the large clock face on the wall and noticed that her history period still had 30 minutes to go. One of her friend, Charlotte, passed over a sheet of paper from her desk.

_Do you really have to spend your birthday with your brothers and sister? Can't you spend the weekend with them another time? Evelyn, Lucinda and I had the best party planned for you! Oh I guess we'll have to do it for the next birthday then._

Lucy gave Charlotte a small smile and shrugged lightly. None of her friends would ever understand why Lucy would rather spend time with her siblings rather than her friends. She'd rather spend time with her cousin, Eustace, rather than with her friends, and that was saying something. But Lucy knew that her friends had planned a lovely party for her and she was going up to the house that she partly owned with her siblings. She was looking for to it. The idea of reliving her best childhood memory was exciting.

* * *

Lucy remembered the countryside, even if last time she'd seen it from the window of a train instead of Peter's car. He'd gone all out with the money he'd saved from working as a waiter in a small diner in London and had bought a Volvo PV60 Sedan. Susan sat up front next to Peter and Edmund sat looking out the opposite window to Lucy.

It had been weeks since they'd last been to the house, but Lucy hadn't looked at the scenery last time. She wished time would pass faster, but then she'd also wished that when they had first gone to Professor Kirke's beautiful large house in the countryside. Lucy let a smile cross her face; she was going to be 16 tomorrow. The small party they'd had in Narnia hen she'd first turned 16 had been wonderful. And small in Narnia was big in their world. There had been two whole table laden with food and wine, there was dancing, Lucy had danced with Mr Tumnus several times along with a several other Fauns, she danced with her brothers and with Susan.

Lucy sighed softly as the sky began to darken and Peter pulled off the road to go up the dirt path towards the large house. Edmund reach over to her and squeezed her hand, she turned to him with a smile which he returned. Edmund was 18 now, his birthday just three months before. They were going to enjoy this weekend…at least Lucy hoped so. She was going to wish for what she always wished for. Every year since the Dawn Treader she had wished for the same thing. Yet it had never happened. She hoped because this year was special and they were where it had all started it might just happen. Maybe, if Aslan would let them come back.

* * *

Lucy sat at the table the next morning waiting for Edmund to come downstairs. He was a notorious late sleeper as Susan and Peter had been up before Lucy got up. Peter retreated upstairs to wake Edmund and Susan had gone to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Soon enough two sets of footsteps sounded on the stairs one a lot slower than the other. Peter came in to the dining room first and gifted Lucy with a kiss on the cheek before going to check on Susan and breakfast. Edmund plopped down next to Lucy at the table and yawned.

"Did you not sleep well?" She asked, he gave her a weak, tired smile but shrugged.

"I slept fine. It's just different from home." He said, Lucy smiled and nodded agreeing, it sure was different from home. But then if it was like home, they'd live here. Lucy liked the idea but knew that it was impossible until they were old enough to leave home themselves. Peter already lived here and Susan was planning on moving in as well when she finished her studies. Edmund would be next to move in and then it would be Lucy. Edmund placed a brightly wrapped gift on the table in front of her, before Peter returned with two more.

"Don't open Sue's til she gets here, she wanted to see your face." Peter said, placing a thin gift further away. His was tiny as was Edmund's but when she unwrapped them they were quite different. Edmund's was a bracelet, but when she looked at a smile spread across her face. It had three charms on it. A crown, a lion and a ship. She looked up at her youngest big brother and thanked him, saying she couldn't believe he'd thought of it. Peter's was next. His was a necklace. With a the flat shape of a lion on it with the words _Queen Lucy the Valiant_ engraved on it.

"You might not want to wear it to school. But when you're with us. Just to remind you of who you are." He said. Susan came into the room and put Lucy's plate down then went back for the others. When they had all sat down to their breakfast Lucy got to open Susan's gift. Susan had been studying Art at school and she had been gifted with a set of art supplies for Christmas the year before. Lucy slowly tore the paper away and realized it was picture. Susan's memory was good. It was portrait of Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Susan herself and Caspian. All standing in a pose that Susan had made up together, Lucy in front with her dagger in hand, her healing cordial visible on her belt, Susan had her bow drawn, Peter and Edmund stood back-to-back both looking like the Kings they were, swords drawn and Caspian was in the back, he too had his sword drawn and he looked quite regal as well.

"Oh Susan!" Lucy said as she took in the colour that Susan had added, "It's beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like a reminder. As you might have noticed, all the gifts we gave you have something to do with Narnia. This is where it all began. This is where you discovered Narnia." Susan pointed out. Lucy nodded; it was true her brothers and sister would have not known Narnia had it not been for her.

She sat on her bed after blowing out the candles on her cake and wishing to go back to Narnia and she was still stuck here in England. She hated it. She hated that she had to stay here and grow up. She'd grown up in Narnia. Why couldn't she go back there and grow up again?

* * *

Lucy sighed and later that night when she got ready for bed, she set the picture Susan had given her against the far wall of her room so she could see it when she woke up. She could hear Peter and Edmund talking downstairs and Susan telling them to be quiet because Lucy had gone to bed. The boys were talking football scores and Lucy and Susan found it quite boring. Lucy just hoped that tomorrow would make her forget that she was never going back to Narnia. Tomorrow she would wake up still in England and she would realize and accept that they were never going back to Narnia. It was foolish of her to even think that they could. Narnia was not theirs anymore. It belonged to Caspian and they had to believe he would look after it. And maybe he would. Maybe Narnia was a better place than it had been when they had it. Caspian had told her and Edmund on the Dawn Treader that there was peace all across Narnia. So why wouldn't it be find under his rule. Even Peter had said that Caspian seemed to be doing a fine job of running the world that he had once ruled over.

But still Lucy wished with one last effort that she could go back to Narnia with her siblings, just one last time to see Caspian one more time to tell him that they were proud of what he was doing. So Peter could talk shop with Caspian and together they could do good and be friends more than just Kings. Maybe Lucy's wish was a little out there, maybe it was a little whimsical but she wanted it to happen, so with everything in her she whispered out to the night.

"Please, Aslan. Let us come back just once more. Just for one more time." She closed her eyes then and fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** Okay – I know it blows canon from the books and the complete story line is OOC, even some of the jokes you'll find in this chapter are too 'modern' for Narnian times – just enjoy it for what it is FICTION.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Lucy woke the next morning the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't covered by her blankets. The next was that her pillow was missing. And finally…she was lying on the ground. Sitting up she looked around herself and felt a smile splitting her face in two. She got to her feet and saw that her siblings were slowly waking and they too were seeing where they were.

"Where are we?" Susan asked getting to her feet.

"Where do you think?" Lucy laughed with a big smile.

"We're in Narnia?" Peter said getting up; his large frame looked too big to be the Peter that had last left Narnia in the capable hands of King Caspian the Tenth. Edmund slowly got up and smiled at Lucy as he too realized where they were.

"You wished for this didn't you?" He asked, she gave him a guilty smile, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Edmund would have turned to see what had caught her attention, had he not seen the three sword-wielding knights pressing a sword tip into his siblings backs, he turned slowly to see his assailant and fell short of a biting comment. It was a girl. Young Woman was perhaps a better term to use. She had long blonde hair that had been tied back with a strap of leather. Her eyes burned a brilliant blue and her skin was fair with a spattering of freckles. She was holding a bow, notched with an arrow and she held it so it was pointed directly at Edmund's heart. She narrowed her eyes at him threateningly.

"Who are you?" She snapped, "What are you doing in my Father's kingdom?"

"Our Apologies, My Fair Lady." Peter said quickly, "We came here quite by accident." He said; her gaze did not soften.

"You haven't answered my first question, Stranger." She hissed. Peter frowned and then his soft smile returned.

"My name is Peter, this is Susan," He gestured to his dark-haired sister, "Lucy and Edmund." He said. The woman frowned and her gaze shifted to the warriors.

"Get them on the horses." She said, they frowned.

"My Lady?" One asked, she shot him a look that told him to not question her.

"Get them on the horses, I said." She snapped, suddenly whistling and four horses rode into the small clearing. She mounted one and held her hand out to Lucy who mounted behind her. The other horses after being mounted by both the warriors and the children followed obediently behind her.

* * *

The ride was quick and when the castle came into view Edmund felt a sense of foreboding. Although the last time he'd been in the castle it had been after Caspian was crowned King. But Edmund could still see in his head the courtyard filled with the bodies of all the Narnians that had died for the freedom of the Kingdom. Edmund felt a chill run down his spine as he glanced at Peter who had a sort of sick look on his face. He remember as well, all too well to many Narnians that had died for their country. They stopped in the courtyard and Lucy had to dismount first before the other woman dismounted. She petted her horse's muzzle softly before allowing a young boy – no doubt a stable hand – take the reins.

"Your father awaits your return, My Lady." A voice said and Lucy immediately recognized the young face. Although a lot older than she remembered, that was Gael. They had rescued her mother when she was little, it gave Lucy and idea of how much time had passed. It had been a few years. They followed the archer towards what they assumed to be the Throne room. The guards dipped their heads to her.

"My Lady." They both said and a voice boomed from inside the chamber.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness Princess Elanor of Narnia." The doors opened and they stepped through behind who they know knew to be Princess Elanor. Three men sat in thrones at the top of the room. One, Edmund supposed, looked to be about Peter's age, another about Susan's age. The Oldest one stood up and came down from his throne.

"Ellie," he said affectionately pulling her into a hug. His eyes met Edmund's and the younger boy knew immediately.

"Caspian?" He said, the King had grown into himself, no doubt. His hair had been kept at the same length it had been last time, he held himself differently but he was still the same Caspian as before.

"Edmund!" He said happily grabbing the young boy in a hug before gripping Lucy in one as well. Caspian took a step back to look at Peter and Susan before pulling one after the other into a hug as well. Elanor turned from the displays of affection to a young girl who stood near the doors, she beckoned her forward, the girl came up to the Princess and Elanor bent down to whispered something in her ear. The girl looked to her King and then back to her Princess nodding.

"At once Your Highness." She said running off.

"What did you tell her?" A voice asked, making the group turn back to the thrones. The older of the two boys had stood up.

"I told her to ready the East Wing." Elanor said stonily. Her expression didn't display any kind of affection, but her eyes said different. This boy was her brother.

"Yardley, sit down." Caspian said shaking his head, "My apologies my friends. My daughter, Elanor." Caspian was making introductions, "Ellie, these are the King and Queens of old." The moment those words left her father's lips, Elanor fell to one knee in a bow, lucky for her she was still wearing her hunting gear. Caspian then turned to his two sons, both of whom were now on their feet.

"My sons, Yardley, and Cade. High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy." Cade dropped into a bow but Yardley was far too proud. Peter frowned but the young Prince was possibly just a stubborn as his father _and_ Peter.

"Father?" Caspian turned to see that Elanor had stood once more, the young girl from before he returned.

"Ellie?"

"Should I show Their Majesties to their rooms?" She said, Caspian answered with a smile and a nod. Elanor gestured for the children to follow her.

"Remind them they won't be staying long! And don't be stupid!" Yardley called after her, Elanor paused and turned back to her brother.

"How can I? I'm leaving all the stupid with you!" She retorted with a brilliant smile and a wink before walking briskly out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

The East Wing was a twenty minute walk from the throne room and it consisted of a long corridor with five doors. Elanor turned and smiled at each of them.

"These are your rooms. You have one each. The wardrobes have been filled with clothes that we hope will fit each of you. There is a four poster bed in each and each also has a table. High King Peter," Elanor said but Peter cut her off.

"Just Peter in fine…Your Highness." She blushed pink but nodded.

"Peter – your room is through here. You'll find that clothes have been set out on the bed for you. Susan," The Brunette nodded, "your room is next door. Edmund and Lucy you're rooms are opposite. The fifth door is a large bathroom. We would usually have servant bring up a tub and fill it with water, but the tubs are not nearly big enough. The bathroom here is barely used but the water is changed every day. Use it whenever you like. I will see you all later." She gave them a small bow and then turned and strode down the hallway.

Peter stepped into his room and his jaw nearly hit the floor. The rooms were huge! Indeed there was a four poster bed with clothes neatly laid out on it, but there was something else that caught Peter's eye. Sitting neatly near the tunic was his crown. The crown he'd worn as High King Peter. He stood in front of his full length mirror and placed it on his head. He looked at himself in his England clothes and then back at the Narnian wear. Closing his door quickly he undressed and redressed in the clothes laid out for him. It felt natural to be back in the leggings, the tunic and boots. He sighed as he fixed the belt and a knock sounded at his door.

"Yes?" He asked, Edmund poked his head in and then opened the door fully to reveal not just himself but Susan and Lucy as well, all three already changed with their crowns atop their heads. Pete smiled at them and allowed Edmund to place his crown on top of his head for him. They looked at each other and shared smiles.

"It feels like old times right?" Peter said. Lucy nodded, like they were the High Kings and Queens of Narnia again. Just like it had been back in the Golden Age.

* * *

They were summoned to the dining hall by the same young girl who had set up the rooms, when Lucy asked the girl said her name was Katia and that it was an honor to serve in the Royal Household, her whole family had and it was natural that she would follow. They followed her down to the dining hall and although they were introduced to the hall they entered to the middle of an argument.

"I wish you'd stop believing in Fairytales!" Yardley, the oldest Prince, was saying.

"Do they look like fairy tales to you Yardley!" Elanor snapped back at him.

"They don't need to! How do we know that they _are_ the Kings and Queens of old?" Yardley said, Elanor fell silent for a few seconds and Yardley took that time to look triumphant.

"Are you doubting your own _Father_? Your _King_?" Elanor said, her voice accusing and low, dangerous. Edmund saw her fingers twitch.

"Your Majesties!" A much younger voice said, Cade came towards them with a low bow, "My apologies as to the behaviour of my brother and sister. Yardley thinks Elanor too old to trust in the stories of Old. Both my sister and I knew them to be more than just stories. I, myself, would love to hear some of your own retelling. Hopefully my siblings will _stop_ fighting long enough for one or two over some wine." Yardley had paused in his rant and was staring at Cade with an accusing eye. Elanor had settled in her seat and look smug. Obviously she had won that argument. The Pevensies agreed to tell a story or two and it was Peter who, once seated at the table next to Edmund who was placed next to Elanor, began with the story of first coming to Narnia.

Their stories were met with gasps and soft curses from Elanor and Cade respectively. Caspian joined them a little later and was pleased to find that Elanor and Cade were enjoying stories of the Dawn Treader Voyage from Edmund and Lucy.

"We do not know much more as we have only just returned. It is your turn, I believe, Caspian. To tell us what had happened since we left." Lucy said. Caspian smiled and agreed, he retold the return journey to Narnia. He agreed to relocate Rhince and his wife and daughter, as Lucy may have recognized Gael when she approached, she said she did and Caspian explain that Gael had taken the task of being Elanor's Ladies Maid. He told them of a girl he had met while on a crusade in Narnia after the Dawn Treader. They had married and that's how Yardley, Cade and Elanor were brought about. Laughter erupted at Caspian's awkwardness on that topic.

"Caspian? If you don't mind us asking, we haven't met your Queen as yet." Lucy said, and she felt her heart sick as she watched Yardley and Cade pale, Caspian became uncomfortable and Elanor's eyes filled with tears.

"My wife died just two weeks after Elanor was born. Elanor is the only reminder I have of my wife. But Elanor was not raised how her mother would have wanted."

"I was raised by Nannies." Elanor supplied to the looks of confusion, "One after the other. My father did not know how to raise me. I grew up under Nannies who did not understand why I drew bows and arrows and swords all the time. I wanted to be a boy. That is why when I found you I was dressed like a boy. You'll have to forgive me, Your Majesties. But I feel I have had my fill of talk this evening. I must regrettably retire. I will see each of you in the morn." Elanor said getting to her feet. She bowed to her father and brothers before also curtseying to the Pevensies. She left the dining hall with a swish of her long skirts.

* * *

The sky had long since darkened and the Kings and Queens of Old were going back to their rooms. Edmund asked Cade if Elanor would be ok, she seemed quite upset.

"I am sure my sister is well, My Lord. She has her fill of Yardley sometimes. He can be a bit of a knight." Cade said, Edmund laughed, he didn't find it funny as such but he knew what Cade meant. Yardley was too proud and stubborn to give into his baby sister. He had a sense of responsibility to look out for her and to protect her.

"Had Yardley always been like that?" Edmund asked, Cade shook his head.

"No not always, Majesty." Cade said, "He used to have fun. He used to take Elanor away from her nannies and play with her in the nursery. It was like she had two fathers instead of just one." Edmund smiled it had been like that with Lucy and Peter as well. Except Peter would sneak her one of Mum's cookies instead of playing with her. But it was generally the same idea. Edmund hoped Elanor was alright, he liked her. And she was undeniably beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I'm including a little bit of why Rilian (Caspian and Liliandil's son) is not there and why he was not mentioned earlier. I know he went missing after Liliandil was killed so I have made it like Yardley, Cade and Elanor were born to another woman. Hopefully that makes it more interesting.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Edmund was woken by someone pulling the curtains open in his room. He groaned and rolled over pulling his blankets over his head.

"Get up Lazy bones!" A female voice said, Edmund's eyes snapped open and he turned to see Lucy standing at his window with her hands on her hips. She was dressed and smiling at him. Edmund groaned again and slowly sat up.

"Alright Lu, alright. I'm up." Edmund said, Lucy giggled.

"Well Peter is having his bath right now. You're welcome to join him." She told him with another bright smile.

"That last person I shared a bath with was you." Edmund said, a little more sharply than he meant to.

"No. The last person you shared a bath with _was_ Peter. Don't you remember the first time we met Caspian?" Lucy asked. Edmund and Peter had bathed together once and Lucy acted like they always had. Admittedly Edmund dimly remembered once when he was a lot younger maybe 3 or 4 when Peter had been 7 or 8 and they had shared a bath at home together. But that was once and their mother never put them together again as they had fought over the toys in the bath, this ending with Edmund in tears. He frowned at his little sister but got out of bed anyway. He did his best to pull it up even though he knew he'd have new sheets by tonight. He knew when he came back that someone would have been in, Katia most likely, and laid out clothes for him as well as changed the sheets and made the bed for the following evening. Edmund made his way to the bathroom slowly opening the door to see Peter sitting with his eyes closed in the large in-ground bath. Edmund undressed quickly and got in the opposite end to Peter.

"Nice and warm isn't it, Ed?" Peter said, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, how did you know it was me?" Edmund said settling in the warm water; Peter – without opening his eyes – cocked an eyebrow.

"Susan and Lucy have already had theirs and the Servants don't change the water until midday. You were the only one who hadn't bathed before me. I think it was pretty good deduction." Peter smirked and Edmund just rolled his eyes.

"So what do we have to do today? We don't really have a mission do we?" Edmund said, Peter opened one eye to look at his brother.

"No. But Caspian did mention he wants to rebuild Cair Paravel, for the simple reason that he thinks it would be good for his children to live in a different castle while the rule was still his, especially when they got married. He wants our input." Peter explained, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips.

"Yardley won't like that." Edmund said.

"Yardley doesn't have a say in it. It's Caspian's decision. He can express his displeasure at the proposal but I think we'll have Cade and Elanor's support in the project. I know that they were most delighted last night to hear our stories. Cade came to see me last night and asked me about Cair Paravel. I can only hope we can rebuild it the way it was." Peter said.

"Lucy will make sure of that. She was the one who remembered when we had forgotten." Edmund pointed out, Peter chuckled.

"True. She'll make sure that it's an exact replica." He said he sighed once more before stretching out his arms. He gave Edmund a wink and then pulled himself out of the bath; Edmund could see his brother's biceps pulling his long lean body out of the water.

"Enjoy. I'll see you at breakfast." Peter said ruffling Edmund's hair on his way out, towel wrapped round his waist. Edmund let his mind think about the reactions they'd get from the Crown Prince when Caspian put forward the motion at breakfast.

* * *

"You cannot be serious Father!" Yep, Edmund thought, just the reaction he was hoping for from Yardley. Elanor shot her brother a look that told him to be quiet and listen to what their father proposed.

"He is entirely serous Yardley. I think it's a wonderful idea Father!" Elanor was no stranger to standing up to her brother; it was an endearing feature for the young Princess. Yardley frowned but fell silent and listened to the agreement coming from the four Pevensies. They welcomed the chance to oversee the rebuilding of Cair Paravel. Elanor was excited; she had heard so many stories of the wonders of the Castle of Four Thrones. She had always wished to see it and now she would.

"It's settled then, Peter, Susan, Ed and Lucy will oversee the rebuilding of Cair Paravel, but tonight they will grace us with their presence as we throw a celebration in their honour." Caspian said, "Ellie, you know who to tell." Elanor nodded and excused herself quickly. Yardley had rolled his eyes but remained silent. He knew that any protest he made would be ignored. There was no point in him arguing the point. His father's choices outweighed his own.

"Boys, assemble the knights make sure they know what is happening, I will make sure our guests are prepared." Caspian said, Cade and Yardley both left with bows although Yardley's was considerably shallower than his brother's. But Yardley couldn't contradict his father, he couldn't challenge him. His father was King and his word was law. That didn't mean Yardley had to like it.

* * *

Elanor stood in her room looking at her reflection in her mirror. Her Lady's maid had picked out her dress. It was a soft blue colour and it had a golden trim around it. She picked up her tiara and placed it on her head, she hated having to wear it but for formal occasions such as this she had to. Sighing she smoothed out imaginary crinkles from her dress and looked at herself once more. A knock at her door made her look up. She took a deep breath and answered it. He brother Cade stood there.

"You look beautiful, Ellie." Cade said. Elanor smiled softly.

"Kind of makes me wish Rilian was here." She said, Cade nodded. Their brother had been missing for 8 years and the boys had lost hope, but Elanor held a glimmer of hope that her oldest brother was still alive. She took Cade's offered arm. He always accompanied her to any celebration whether it be a birthday or the end of a war or a battle, they even had a party when Yardley came of age and was crowned as Crown Prince. Elanor pulled her door shut behind her and the pair made their way to the hall. Just before the doors opened a voice announced their arrival.

"Presenting His Royal Highness Prince Cade or Narnia and Her Royal Highness Princess Elanor of Narnia." The hall fell silent as the door opened to allow the pair inside. Eyes followed them as they walked towards the thrones. Yardley sat up ramrod straight. Elanor sent him a foul look. She was aware it didn't look nice on her face but she was beyond caring. She had enough of her oldest brother putting down the people she knew would eventually come back to Narnia and would always bring Narnia back to its best.

* * *

It was about halfway through the Celebrations that Edmund found Elanor outside on a balcony, her Tiara sitting beside her on the railing.

"You took off your tiara." He said quietly, she turned to face him with a smile.

"If it pleases your Majesty, I feel much more at home without it on." She said.

"I feel more at home with mine on." Edmund said, his smile faltering when she looked at him with a slightly cold look.

"Horses for courses." Elanor replied. Edmund shook his head slowly Caspian had picked that up from Lucy no doubt and in turn Elanor from her father. He gave her another smile and turned to lean back against the railing.

"I'll never get used to velvet." He said, earning a laugh from Elanor.

"Nor I. But as a Princess it's hard to wear what you like. I only get away with my hunting gear as Yardley would much rather stay here and attend the meetings that Father must attend to. I would rather be outside and practising my archery or on a hunt with Cade. I just miss my other brother, the oldest of our family. Rilian. He is father's favourite after me." Elanor said with a small smile.

"What happened to him?" Edmund asked, his tone curious, his eyes searching.

"He went missing 8 years ago. Our mother, Liliandil, she was bitten by serpent. She died slowly but Rilian felt it from the very beginning. Liliandil told my father to have more children but she knew she could never provide that for him. Her death was so very slow I remember her. She died when I was 8. Rilian vowed to avenge her. To find the serpent and kill it. He went back to the place where she died for the following two years, every week.

"Lord Drinian went with him until Rilian started to go twice a week, then 8 years ago he goes out and never comes home. Father sent out knights but they came back either, one of them was the father of one of Yardley's friends. They haven't spoken since. Rilian held us together, that is why Yardley and I fight so much. Rilian had us together, united, you know?" Edmund nodded he understood completely, "I just miss him so much and wish that maybe one day I'll go looking for him and I'll find him and I'll be able to bring him home again." Elanor said, Edmund noticed the tears that were gathering in her eyes and he wanted to comfort her, but was unsure how to. A hand appeared between them and Elanor took the handkerchief it offered. Edmund turned to see who had interrupted.

Peter. He stood just behind Edmund and must have heard the last part of the conversation. He looked at Edmund and nodded, confirming he had heard.

At a loss, Edmund tried to put her brothers in a similar situation, "It seems that Yardley and Cade-"

"They have lost faith in Rilian!" Elanor suddenly snapped at the two Kings, "they do not believe that he can possibly be still alive! I _know_ he is. I can feel it. If your Majesties will listen a while, I will tell you of the time I remember of Rilian and Mother. They say he will _never_ come home! I know he's still alive!" Elanor said. Edmund and Peter agreed, Elanor sank down to the floor of the balcony taking her tiara with her, Peter and Edmund sat down also, out of sight from the celebrations, Elanor began her story of the times she remembered with her oldest brother, her hero and their mother, the star.

* * *

Review Please! Means the world!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This includes a few of Elanor's memories about Rilian and it also includes a few lines from PC but not a lot and they are used in different situations.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Elanor retired for the night after telling Edmund and Peter all she remembered from the time before Rilian went missing. The celebrations as usual went until long into the night. She heard her brothers giggle as they passed her room later. Yardley and Cade always got giggly when they had too much wine. Rolling her eyes Elanor rolled over to try and sleep but her head was filled with images of Rilian. Of his brilliant smile that was infectious, his eyes could tell you story of heartbreak and sadness even with his smile in place, his embrace (that Elanor remembered from her childhood) that made you feel safe and warm. There was only one thing the Princess could do when she couldn't sleep. She got up pulled on breeches and tunic and her boots, before gripping her quiver of arrows and bow and creeping outside to use up some of her energy.

"You practice when you can't sleep?" A voice said making her jump as she made for the door to the practice fields.

"Majesty." She said surprised seeing Peter watching her from where he'd almost made it to the stairs up to his room. Susan stood a little further up watching this exchange with interest. Peter had the same look on his face he got when he'd had one too many beers at home and saw a pretty girl standing near him at the bar.

"Peter, she's too young, come on. Up to bed." Susan said as she reached down to grip her brother's arm and hauled him up the stairs. Elanor let out a deep breath, the look on Peter's face had made her uncomfortable.

As she stepped out into the clear, cool night air, Elanor felt her fear seep back into her bones. Her brothers, likely, would have passed out in their beds and be sleeping soundly. Peter and Susan had just retired meaning that Edmund and Lucy would be in bed by now. Her father had retired earlier, just after she did, but as the Crown Prince was still there the guests remained until he left, then only the servants were left to clean up and make sure the hall was ready for the next day. Elanor tested the bow making sure it was still taught. Although it was dark the candles that lit to hall as the servants cleaned gave her enough light on the training field to at least practice until they packed up. Pulling a deep breath she plucked an arrow from her quiver that sat by her feet and notched it. She pulled the string of her bow back and let fly. It hit the bullseye.

Elanor was transported back to when she was 5 and was watching Rilian teach Yardley how to sword fight, he was helping the 12 year old hold the sword properly. Elanor had watched from the doorway to the training field. She had begged her father to let her learn archery with Rilian but he'd refused. Said she was too young. But Rilian had asked to have a small bow made, about the right size for the Princess. He had blunt arrows made as well, with Gold and blue fletching. He told her so they matched her hair and eyes. She would get his help in notching the arrow and then he'd teach her to pull back until she touched her mouth and then let go. Many of her arrows fell short but as she practiced more of the arrows made it to the target. When she was 7 she got real arrows, still blunt but had head on them. Then they actually pierced the target and stuck where they hit.

"Rilly," She'd say, "when will Father let me go hunting?" She'd look up at her brother with her large questioning blue eyes and he'd look down at her almost as if he was going to say something that would hurt her but he didn't want to.

"Soon, Ellie. Soon." He'd say. Yardley would laugh at her and her arrows when he'd go out with Cade to practice their sword skills and she'd go out to practice her archery. Her father never approved until she was 14. Just four years ago, he'd let her learn the proper art of Archery and fast learner she was, she picked it up really quickly. Even her brothers were impressed that was until they lost hope of Rilian ever coming back.

* * *

The next morning Elanor woke when her curtains were thrown open. Katia and Gael stood in her room.

"Up! You must get up miss!" Gael said hurrying to get Elanor up and out of bed.

"Why, Gael? Why must I be up?" Elanor asked stifling a yawn.

"Your father needs you immediately." She said. She helped Elanor dress in a long floor length pale green dress and pinned her hair back before sending the Princess on her way down the corridor to the throne room where her father spoke to her on urgent matters, why he didn't use his office she didn't know. She pushed open the doors without waiting for her announcement and hurried forward.

"Father?" Elanor paused seeing that Yardley and Cade were watching her with judging gazes, her father didn't seem happy and the Kings of Old (Susan and Lucy were not present), all watched as she came forward.

"You told them of Rilian!" Yardley shouted suddenly. Elanor stopped and looked at her brother, now was not the time for sarcasm. Yardley for once in his 25 years had tears in his eyes. She'd never seen Yardley cry. He hadn't even cried when Rilian was announced as 'missing'. Elanor watched as Yardley's gaze darkened considerably and he stepped down from the días his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you really so angry at me that you'd kill your own sister?" She said stepping away from him but he kept advancing, "Your only reminder of mother?"

"Mother is dead! So is Rilian!"

"NO!" That was when Elanor fought back, "No, Rilian is NOT DEAD! I will not believe it!"

"First the Fairy Tales of High King Peter and King Edmund's heroics! Queen Susan and Queen Lucy's beauty! Aslan the great lion! When will you grow up and start behaving like the Princess you're supposed to be?" Yardley said, this was teasing this was pushing the boundaries and both Peter and Edmund could see the anger levels rising in Elanor. Her fingers twitched and so suddenly she had a small but sharp dagger pressed to her older brother's neck.

"Care to say that again, Brother?" She snarled. She took a step forward and this time it was Yardley's turn to look frightened. He had never pushed her tolerance this far. Cade, now back in his seat, watched with interest. Since his sister hadn't been pushed this far he wanted to see where it went. Cade knew that Elanor was a force to be reckoned with, if Yardley refused to realize that then it was his own fault.

"I told them about my big brother, because I wanted them to know why I still believed in him. Rilian is not dead and if it had been you, _dear brother_, or Cade or even Father I'd still believe you were still alive too. I would never give up hope, and I would hope no one else did either." Elanor said sending Cade a stern look. Yardley let go of the hilt of his sword and took another step back away from her dagger.

"My apologies, sister. I had hoped once that he was alive as well. But after 8 years the chances are slimming." Yardley said, he had calmed the tears had vanished and maybe that is why she had never seen him cry, they had simply dried up. Elanor put the dagger back in the small sheath that sat on her waist. No one had noticed it before because it sat so neatly against her side. She was still breathing deeply and was visibly still fuming.

"He _is_ alive and he _will_ come home. If you called me here just so you could accuse me of telling family secrets than you've done that quite well. If there is any other reason Father – then I'm all ears." Elanor said her voice still sharp. Edmund took a moment to watch the way she stood and faced her family. The only family she had, she was seriously out-numbered by Oestrogen to testosterone. Caspian shook his head and Cade frowned heavily but didn't say anything.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'm going to practice my archery." Elanor turned on her heel and excited the hall. Caspian closed his eyes as the door shut and sighed heavily.

"Never have daughters, my friends. They are too much trouble." Caspian said, earning a chuckle from Peter.

"You said she was the only reminder you had of Liliandil, how is that?"

Edmund asked, "Surely Liliandil wasn't that fierce." Edmund smiled when Caspian laughed.

"No, but Elanor looks just like her, no? You have met Liliandil. As has Lucy." Caspian said, Edmund nodded slowly.

"True, Elanor has the long blonde hair but I don't know what colour Liliandil's eyes were. I thought Elanor had your eyes." Edmund said, Caspian smiled and shook his head.

"Liliandil and I had the same eyes. We always say that Elanor has her mother's eyes as they spark just the same when the thrill of battle is mentioned. Surely you noticed how she lit up when you spoke of the Battle with the White Witch and the Battle of Beruna? She loves the idea of battle. That is why she practices so much. You'll find her out of the Practice fields if she can't sleep, if she's had an argument with Yardley or Cade. That is her solitude. I just wish there was something else or someone who could tear her away from it all. Just make her a more normal Princess. Not just a warrior." Caspian said, Edmund and Peter shared a look, she was like Susan, too stubborn to listen and too good at her craft to give it up.

* * *

Edmund stood at the door that led to the practice field, he was watching as she fired arrow after arrow towards the target hitting the bullseye nine times out ten. She was brilliant at her craft. Edmund could watch her all day. It was like watching a bird in flight, just to watch was amazing. Watching as she notched the bow, pulled the string back to touch the corner of her mouth, and then waited a second before releasing. He waited until she finished then spoke.

"That's amazing." She spun around hand inches from her dagger.

"Majesty! You scared me." She said placing her bow down.

"My apologies, Princess. I was just watching you. How long have you been shooting?"

"Since Rilian first taught me when I was five. I had always watched him teach Yardley and Cade from 5 how to fight with a sword, but archery was always better for me. Rilian said it was because battles are not the place for girls, especially Princesses. He told me that archery would be better, long distance, don't have to be in the thick of it." She smiled remembering.

"Susan has a bow and arrow, and Lucy has a dagger. You're just like them both. Strong-willed and not willing to bend to anyone except your father." Edmund said, Elanor laughed.

"Well my father _is_ the King. I guess when Rilian takes over I'll have to bend to his rules." She said with a sad smile. Edmund gave her an encouraging one in return.

"Can you show me?" He asked, she frowned then indicated to one of the servants to retrieve and bow and quiver for Edmund.

* * *

Yardley was sitting in the library with Cade, both were reading, when laughter that was undoubtedly Elanor's, sounded from down below them in the training yard. Yardley rose from his seat and went to the window, he beckoned Cade over and both boys watched as Elanor stood behind the Just King of Old and instructed him on how to properly shoot an arrow. She was laughing every time he did it wrong and he would laugh with her, realizing that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"I think I'd best leave it for the professionals." Edmund laughed, Elanor said she'd show him one more time. She stood up behind him and helped notch the arrow, she put her hand around his on the string and held the bow out in front of him; she pulled his arms back, lowered his elbow slightly and pulled the string back until he touched the corner of his mouth.

"Breath in," Yardley and Cade couldn't hear them but they knew what she was saying, "As you exhale, release." Edmund let out the breath he'd taken and they watched the arrow sail through the air, hitting the ring on the very outside of the target.

"Still, I think I'll leave archery to you and Susan. It's not really my thing." Edmund said with a smile.

"And I'll leave the sword fighting to you, Yardley, Cade, Father and High King Peter." Elanor smiled, Edmund laughed.

"You've got a deal, Princess." He said, Elanor smiled, she bowed her head to him.

"Majesty." She said with a smile. Edmund nodded in return before going back inside. Yardley looked to his brother with noticeable amusement.

"I think Father has unwillingly found someone who can tame our wild young sister." Yardley said.

Cade looked confused, "King Edmund? Surely not. She is untameable, brother. Surely you know that."

"Edmund is not a Prince though is he? He is no honourable Knight or Prince. He is the Just King of Old. Surely there is one person who can tame her." Yardley explained.

"You don't believe in the stories Brother." Cade pointed out.

"Maybe I just needed some incentive." Yardley laughed. Cade shook his head, maybe it was to be Edmund but neither would admit it until they were absolutely sure.

* * *

Elanor found she got on better with Peter and Edmund than she did with Susan or Lucy. She could talk to the boys – they would listen to her and tell her that she shouldn't be discouraged by the way Yardley put her down all the time. They liked her and she liked them, they were nice to her, treated her like she wanted to be treated, not like a little girl but more like an intelligent adult, spoke to her like they would her father. Although they still refused to call her anything but 'Princess'.

She was in the practice fields, again, one afternoon and she had just raised her bow to shoot when the door behind her slammed shut. She jumped and her arrow fell short. She cursed under her breath and went to retrieve it. When she turned to go back to her mark she froze. Yardley stood at her mark and Cade stood next to him, both were watching her carefully, Cade almost looked amused.

"Can I help you?" She asked, returning to her mark, her surprise gone.

"We thought we'd watch you Sister." Yardley said.

"Fine, go stand by the target, you can test my aim." She said, her sarcasm always made Cade smile and made Yardley irritated, but today he wasn't taking the bait. He had promised himself he'd try to not raise his sister, but she pushed his buttons even without meaning to. And right now she was testing his patience.

"You let King Edmund watch you." Yardley pointed out.

"I let King Edmund watch me because he doesn't tell me when I'm doing it wrong." Elanor said, she put her arrows back in her quiver and hoisted it onto her shoulder to go back inside, her brother's didn't let up they followed her up to her room. She was finally rid of them however when Peter called them to show him how their sword skills were. He and Edmund would test them. Thankful, Elanor smiled at him and then closed her door.

Rilian wouldn't have pestered her so. Edmund and she were friends, couldn't friends help friends out? Was that against the rules if a Princess and King were friends? It seemed ridiculous. Shaking her head she went over to the window and looked down to the training ground, Peter had Yardley locked in a testing fight and Edmund and Cade were just starting theirs. She wished she could be down there like she used to be. She watched them until the sky started to darken and the boys decided that it was time to go inside and wash ready for the evening meal. Tomorrow construction began on Cair Paravel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Three Months Later**

Cair Paravel was almost finished. It just had a few things that needed to be added. But Edmund – who was going to ride out and look over the final plans for it – invited Elanor to join him. She accepted she would enjoy visiting the Castle of Four Thrones now that it had been rebuilt. Riding towards it became a race between them. As the Castle came into sight they slowed their horses to a walk. The Castle seemed to rise out of ground like it had always been there. A faun came out to the Castle gates to meet them.

"Majesty. My Lady. We have all but finished. The only part remaining to be built is the Stable. We do not know how many stalls to give it." The Faun looked form Edmund and Elanor. Elanor gave the answering to Edmund she didn't know.

"6. Three on each side. Should be plenty." The faun nodded then ran off. Edmund was happy to share this with someone. Even if he didn't know her all that well yet. Still they were friends and friends shared things. He took her inside to give her a tour and he was happy to find that everything was where it always had been, thanks to Lucy's amazing memory they had managed to make an exact replica of Cair Paravel. Including – Edmund mused as he found the right part of a mantel in Peter's study – the secret tunnels. He pressed down in the right spot and part of wall slid away.

"Lucy and I used to hide in these tunnels all the time. Mostly to escape Peter. E had no idea which tunnel we would be in. He gave up after a while." Edmund said with a smile.

"Where does this one lead?"

"It depends where you want to go. It goes straight through to Lucy's chamber, or to the left will take you my study and to the right will take you to the main hallway. It just depends." Elanor smiled and declined the offer of exploring the tunnels. She was sure her nieces and nephews would enjoy them.

"You do not think you will ever live there?" Edmund asked as they rode back as the sun began to set.

"I have no reason to." She said, "I will marry a Prince and live in his own castle." Edmund felt almost sad for her. The same sad he'd felt when they had to go back to England after helping Caspian defeat his Uncle.

* * *

"She is worried." Edmund said off-handedly at breakfast the next day. Elanor hadn't appeared and her Lady's maid had gone to see where she had gotten to and as yet had not returned.

"Ellie?" Caspian asked, Edmund nodded, his mouth full. He swallowed before replying.

"She says she doesn't like the idea that she will never get the chance to live in Cair Paravel. She knows when she marries it will be another castle she will live in." Edmund said matter-of-factly.

Caspian knew that Elanor didn't like the idea of marrying without love period. She was in love with the idea of being in love and Caspian knew that love was fickle thing. He had loved Liliandil with all his heart but knew that if she had not loved him like she did, he would not have forced her to marry him and he would've taken a wife that would've given him heirs and it would be possible that he would never have had Elanor. Only Rilian, Yardley and possibly Cade. Cade's birth was hard for Liliandil and Elanor had been…unexpected. She was a gift from Aslan himself. A Princess.

"She has always liked the idea of marrying for love and I support that she is a romantic. But I can't see another way around it. She has never liked any of the Princes or Kings or Lords that have come and seen her after her coming of age. It's been two years and now she's about the right age to marry but there is no one she likes. It's worrying." Caspian said with a sigh. Yardley and Cade looked worried for once. Their sister hadn't said anything to them about this, but she confided in Edmund? If she was in love with the idea of being in love and she was looking for the right person. She might have found him without meaning to. A crash caught their attention and they all looked up to see that Elanor – a little unsteady on her feet as she looked like she'd just woken up had smashed a vase, she fell to her knees to pick it up and was gathering the pieces together.

"My Lady, please you do not need to." Her Lady's maid told her, trying to get Elanor to her feet.

"I broke it, I clean it up." Elanor said pushing her lady's maid away. She gathered the pieces up but a large sharp piece sliced her hand. She let loose a very unladylike curse and cradled her palm before allowing her lady's maid finally get her to her feet and to the table, where Cade gently tied a napkin around his sister's hand. She told him not to but he did anyway.

"Do you always do that?" Edmund asked, amused. Elanor looked at him and smiled softly but shook her head.

"No. I'm usually the first one here. I did not sleep well last night." Elanor informed them. Caspian asked what had disturbed her sleep so much, but she simply replied that she had many thoughts and not enough time in the day to sort through them.

* * *

Later out at the Practice field Susan and Elanor stood three targets apart. Susan was merely passing the time. Whereas Elanor was practising or using this for stress relief no one was ever really sure. She drew back her bow and let fly for the final time and sighed heavily as it flew slightly wide. She was distracted, this usually cleared her head but it didn't work. Her mind was filled with a carefree smile, an amused smirk, dark hair spike while it was wet, brown eyes that sparkled when the owner laughed, sword skills to rival even Yardley, Edmund. He filled her head all the time. She couldn't forget him. He was everywhere. What had her brother said? That she had let Edmund watch her. Maybe that was why. No it couldn't be. Maybe it was because he was so nice to her. She wasn't sure. She put down her bow and retrieved her arrows from the targets or where they had fallen. She trudged back to her mark and turned to look at the sky, it was starting to darken and she'd be called for the evening meal soon. Sighing once more she put her arrows back into her quiver and put it over her shoulder and made her way inside. Archery held no relief for her today maybe her dreams would.

The evening meal was quiet, although the Pevensies did try to tell stories of England, no one really seemed interested.

"Princess?" Elanor looked when her title was spoken, "are you not hungry?" It was Edmund who was talking to her, "you have not touched your venison. And you seem distracted." He said. He looked concerned almost as if he believed her to be ill.

"Oh, I am not all that hungry, no. Father? May I be excused?" She asked, Caspian nodded absently, she got up and bowed gracefully to all those at the table before making her exit. She was confused and tired. She closed her eyes when she reached her room and as she closed the door behind her, she let out a chocked sob. She leant back against the door and cried. She was in love and she had no idea how the object of her affections felt. Closing her eyes against her tears she took some shaking breaths until someone knocked on her door.

"Princess?" King Peter. She slowly opened her door to see not just King Peter but King Edmund and her brothers as well.

"Can I help you, Majesties?" She knew that her brothers had led them here; the Kings did not know where her room was.

"We were worried about you, Princess. We wanted to make sure you were all right. You are not ill are you?" Edmund asked, Elanor shook her head.

"Ellie," Yardley said stepping forward, "have you been crying?" Elanor this time stepped away from the door as her eyes stung again; Yardley stepped in past the Kings and Cade and pulled Elanor to him to hug her. The sign of affection from her older brother wasn't unwelcome just unexpected, but Elanor didn't pull away. She let her brother hold her as she began to sob again. She was upset about something, but neither Peter nor Edmund knew why, but Cade thought that he and Yardley had a pretty good idea.

"Perhaps it best if we leave Ellie for tonight, Majesties. She clearly needs to rest, she is exhausted." Cade said reaching to pull her door closed, Yardley gave them an apologetic look.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked once the door was closed. Elanor pulled back and looked up at her brother.

"You are right Yardley. You and Cade are right. I saw it in your eyes when you teased me about my archery. I do like King Edmund. And not the way I should as his friend." Yardley merely smiled.

"Sister – you have liked King Edmund since you first read about his heroics in the books from Doctor Cornelius! This is no new information for me. I am glad you have found someone sister, but judging from your tears and his cluelessness you have not sought him out to tell him?" Yardley said, Elanor shook her head.

"How do you tell someone you love them and then suffer the rejection?" Elanor asked, Yardley smiled again.

"Sister, he will not reject you. Why else would he watch you so closely whenever you are around? He loves you sister. He just refuses to admit it to himself. He is as stubborn as father is. And you know how he gets."

"You're not getting the white stallion! You're getting the grey mare!" Elanor laughed in an impression of Caspian telling her which horse she could have for her 16th birthday. Yardley laughed as well.

"That's right. It took you three days to convince him that you _needed_ Lorethan. And he still wanted you to have Wyuna." Yardley said. Elanor agreed she would have to tell Edmund that she liked him. But how does one do such a thing?

* * *

Edmund sat at his desk in the study that Caspian was letting he and Peter use. A knock at the door and Peter told them to enter, a Faun stepped in and handed Peter the new transcripts for Cair Paravel and then handed an envelope to Edmund.

"Who's it from?" He asked the Faun.

"The Princess, Majesty. I was told not to mention what it contained but only whom it was from." He said then retreated from the room. Edmund slowly opened the letter and took it from its envelope. When he did the scent of wild flowers met him, she'd written it in the southern garden. He read over it and then had to read over twice more to make sure he was reading it right.

"What's it say?" Peter asked, but Edmund ignored him, "Ed?"

"Sorry, Pete, I have to go." He said and got up. Peter frowned but shook his head and turned back to the transcripts.

* * *

"My Princes!" Edmund yelled as he caught up with the pair of young Royals, Cade and Yardley turned to see the youngest King running towards them a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Can we help you, Majesty?" Cade asked. Edmund took a moment to catch his breath.

"Do you know where I can find your sister?" Edmund asked. Cade frowned but Yardley smiled. He and Elanor had planned this.

"Ellie? Most likely in the South Garden, Majesty." Yardley said. Edmund nodded and ran off towards the door that took him right out next to the fountain in the south Garden.

"You know something, Brother." Cade said, "do tell."

"All in good time, Cade. All in good time." Yardley promised with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Edmund searched the southern garden for Elanor and found her sitting under a beech tree; she was fiddling with her hair winding one curl around her finger.

"Princess," He said as he approached, she turned and smiled when she saw him.

"Majesty." She replied; Edmund sat down next to her.

"Do you often come out here?" He asked.

"I come out here when archery will not clear my head. It is the perfect place to relax and think over things that confuses oneself." She replied. Edmund smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I got your letter." He said holding out the parchment. Elanor's smiled faded.

"So you did." She said, he looked at her.

"Why so sad, My Lady?" He asked, she looked at him and he saw it in her eyes. She believed he would reject her affections. She believed he would think her a child.

"You do not see me the same way I see you." She said.

"On the contrary, Princess. I see a very intelligent, caring, beautiful woman. Someone who I think I could see sitting beside me. For the rest of my life." Elanor stilled very suddenly. Her eyes went big as saucers.

"The rest of your life? But surely there is someone else. There are many fair maidens from Telmar here in Narnia, My lord. Surely there is another." Elanor said, her eyes dropping to the ground. Edmund smiled at her even if she couldn't see it.

"There is only one maiden I choose. And yet she is not a maiden. She is a warrior. She is the best at archery I have seen. Even better than Queen Susan. She is beautiful and yet she is wild. She is gentle and yet fierce. She is the only one I can see spending my life with. And she, she is a Princess. My Princess." Elanor's eyes went back to Edmund's face searching for any sign that he was joking, that he didn't mean any of what he'd just said.

"But you must go back to England. Will you not?" She asked.

"Ellie – I'll never say goodbye to you." He said, "Never." Elanor looked at him with a soft smile and Edmund closed the distance between them. Pressing his lips gently to hers, it was just a brush of lips but it was enough for Elanor. She knew how he felt.

* * *

There was a connection that strengthened between the pair from then on. Edmund would often accompany Elanor on her walks out in the South Garden and they'd spend days together. Long leisurely days together. Yardley and Cade usually hung back as chaperones. They didn't like it and even after Edmund assured Caspian and the Princes that his intentions with Elanor were nothing but honourable they still needed the chaperone. Caspian said it was either him or his sons. Elanor would have volunteered Peter had the other three Pevensies not returned to England just the week before. Lucy had been kind enough to gift Elanor with her healing cordial and dagger. Susan's bow and arrows were put into safe keeping, although Elanor could use them – she had her own. Often Edmund would find Elanor in the practice fields after her lessons. She still studied and he'd wait until she was finished shooting her arrows before speaking. He didn't need to be shot so early into their relationship. That would be tough to explain.

"My love?" Elanor turned; she smiled at him and set down her bow. She permitted him to come forward and kiss her before she went to retrieve her arrows. She knew that Yardley and Cade would be watching from the balcony above.

"More archery lessons, My Lord?" She asked with a smile, Edmund shook his head.

"I came to ask if you would permit me a walk in the South Garden this afternoon?" Edmund said. Elanor put the last of her arrows in her quiver and smiled.

"I'd love to, My Lord. But we must get my brothers first." She said, Edmund leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"Not if we don't tell them." He whispered softly, Elanor suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine with his warm breath on her ear.

"My Lord – it is not proper for a Lady of the Court to be on an outing with her beloved without an escort." Elanor said; she used an exaggerated accent that made her sound like she was from England.

* * *

Edmund and Elanor sat down by one of the large oak trees in the garden. Edmund's hand playing with a strand of her long blonde hair. She turned her head to look at him and smiled softly.

"Soon, we won't have to be watched all the time." Elanor said; she knew when she _wanted_ to marry Edmund. But her father had forbidden it until she was 20. They had years before they got there.

Aslan knew there was no way to separate them and no way to force them apart. Edmund had promised not to say goodbye to her and he would never do that. The deep magic would allow Edmund to live a lifetime with Elanor and he would return to England when his time was up. Edmund pulled her closer still and kissed her softly.

"I wish we didn't have to wait." Elanor whispered, Edmund smiled.

"Waiting is the best part, My Love." Edmund said. Elanor smiled back at him and let him hold her even closer if that was possible. Edmund wished his brother and sisters could return to Narnia one last time, but then Peter and Susan had been back after being told they couldn't come back anymore, the same with himself and Lucy. Edmund just never expected to fall in love. Elanor was everything Edmund had ever wanted. She was smart, funny, beautiful, fierce and she had her own mind. Edmund had never wanted a girlfriend, fiancée or wife that would do his bidding and wouldn't dream of challenging him. Elanor was a strong-minded fierce young woman – that's the kind of girl he wanted, and he would do anything to keep her. Even if he had to go back to England, he would if it meant she would be safe and protected. If this was the only time he could love her, he would.

"Gael handed me this just this morning when she woke me. Katia is quite the artist." Elanor held up a piece of folded parchment. Edmund gently unfolded it and smiled. It was a picture of Edmund and Elanor sitting by the river, Elanor rested back against Edmund's chest and Edmund had one arm behind him propping them up, the other folded over Elanor's waist. Edmund smiled as he gently folded it up and kissed the top of Elanor's head. They were going to be married in two years and then they would live in the completely newly built Cair Paravel. Caspian hadn't known how long they were be allowed to stay so he'd gotten it rebuilt in case they got to stay longer and maybe remain in Narnia all together. But when Aslan told them it was time to return to England and live out their lives in England.

Elanor slowly got up and pulled Edmund to his feet, she kissed him chastely and the pair returned inside, she pulled him up to the library and up to a secluded corner.

"I come here to keep away from my brothers and father quite a lot, to think." She said and pulled the young king to her and kissed him again. Passionately.

"I suppose," Edmund said when she pulled back, "that is also a good place for being together without a chaperone." He let her kiss him once more.

"Again soon we won't need a chaperone, or have to worry about it." Elanor said; the pair was only interrupted when Yardley entered the library calling for Elanor as it was time for the evening meal.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Caspian was seeing the closeness between his daughter and Edmund and watched them often from the window in his study but sometimes they didn't go into the south Garden, but Edmund was sometimes emerge from the library with a giddy kind of grin on his face and Elanor a few moments later and they would clasp hands while Elanor tried to smooth down the stuck up part of Edmund's dark mane of hair. Caspian knew what they did, nothing more than kissing, but some very passionate kissing no doubt.

"I might push the wedding forward slightly." Caspian said to his advisor.

"But Sire, the Princess is not yet 20." The Faun stated simply.

"No, but she and King Edmund seem to be escalating in their romances." Caspian said, the Faun was an odd choice to be the King's advisor to the Telmarine but he had explained to them that High King Peter and the others had a Faun as their advisor so why couldn't he? And Tumnus' great-great-grandson, seemed like an excellent idea. Caspian trusted the faun, he had been with them during the Battle of Beruna and he had saved Elanor's life once when she had been nothing but a reckless young girl. Caspian turned back to his advisor and smiled at him, it wasn't the smile he reserved for his conversations with Edmund or the one he used when talking with his children; this was one of those patient smiles. The same kind of smile you would give to a younger sibling or cousin when they were annoying you so much you could barely survive another second with them. He dismissed the faun before going to the library where he knew he'd find Edmund and Elanor.

"Ellie!" He called as he opened the door, in the silence he heard a muttered curse and a giggle.

"Yes Father?" Elanor called.

"Do you have a moment? Both you _and_ Edmund." Another curse was muttered and Elanor giggled once more.

"Of course, Father. But must it be now?" Elanor said her head appearing over the railing and Caspian nodded.

"Yes, it must be now. But I know you'll both be pleased." He said, Elanor turned and laughed then went down stairs, Caspian noted that she was red-faced and a little out-of-breath. Next he looked up to see Edmund. Hair a mess yet again, coming down the stairs quite a bit slower than Elanor.

"Caspian." Edmund said no looking at the king, Caspian however merely laughed.

"Don't look so ashamed, Edmund. I know what you're doing up there. There is nothing more I want than to see Ellie happy. That is why I've decided to push the wedding forward a few months. So it's held in the Summer instead of the Fall." Caspian said, waiting for the reaction. Edmund's head shot up to look at the King almost as if he'd misheard him.

"Really Father? That's brilliant!" Elanor flung her arms around Caspian's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Forward a few months? Lucy will be wishing to come back to Narnia, I can guarantee that. If one year here is a month there then my parents will probably be wondering where I am. They'd be worried – but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He added seeing the look on Elanor face.

"Of course you wouldn't – I'm sure Aslan can arrange something. Peter, Susan and Lucy would all be welcome." Caspian said.

"Susan wants to grow up and anyway they had their time here. I wasn't even sure that I would be allowed to stay." Edmund pointed out.

"Love is a powerful thing. Even the Deep Magic cannot deny." Caspian said.

"You sound like Aslan. But thank-you." Edmund said, Elanor put her hand in his and smiled up at her father.

"Right. As you were." Caspian said; Elanor smiled wider and dragged Edmund back up the stairs to her little alcove. And so months of planning began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Summer One Year Later**

The wedding had been pushed forward to the summer. Flowers were everywhere and the sun had tinged Edmund's hair with a touch of gold. Aslan had promised to try and get Edmund's siblings back for it and Edmund hoped that all three would return. But he knew that time had passed and maybe they had given up hoping to come back. Caspian was now greying and looking older than ever. But he was still a proud and stern King. He often consulted Edmund but the Jut King always said that Caspian had ruled longer than he had, so Caspian should know how to handle things.

"I only ruled for 15 years, Caspian. You have been on the throne for what? 40? 45 years now? This is your kingdom and it will be Rilian's after that." Yardley always stiffened when his brother's name was mentioned but Elanor's face would light up knowing that Edmund believed her brother to be alive, Caspian would nod and smile. Keeping his thoughts on Rilian to himself. It had been nine years now. So why should he believe his son was alive?

* * *

Edmund woke one morning to the sound of whispering in his chambers.

"Quiet Lu! You'll wake him up!" A male voice sounding much older than Edmund remembered hissed.

"You be quiet Peter!" A girl's voice again slightly older than Edmund remembered.

"Oh both of you be quiet!" That voice he knew. Elanor. He yawned as he opened his eyes.

"Oh good morning Sleeping Beauty. Look who turned up – in my room might I add – this morning." Edmund blinked in surprise when Elanor spoke, usually she wasn't allowed in his room. At least Caspian told her she wasn't. But Elanor wasn't one for rules. But sitting at the foot of his bed, in Traditional Narnian clothes with their crowns perched on their heads, were Peter and Lucy. Both smiled at him and Edmund threw himself into their arms.

"Where's Su?" He asked as he pulled back, Peter's face darkened and Lucy looked like she was about to cry.

"Susan is no longer a friend of Narnia." Peter said, "more interested in Boys now."

"'Nylons, lipstick and invitations' is how she puts it. She says Narnia is a game we used to play to pass the time during the war." Lucy pouted heavily.

"So she's not coming anymore at all?" Edmund asked.

Peter shook his head slowly, "No. But we're here."

"And really who else would I want at my wedding to the Just King of Old then his two best friends?" True as it was, Peter and Edmund were friends as well as brothers and Edmund had been Lucy's protector when they were in Cambridge with Eustace. They had hated it but then – Eustace was a pretty good dragon. Edmund then frowned at glanced at Elanor, she caught on and smiled.

"I'll be right back. I'll see if I can rouse him." She said, Lucy giggled.

"Do you remember the Dufflepuds?" Edmund nodded, "The pig." Edmund immediately laughed. The Dufflepuds had called Eustace 'the pig'. It took Elanor ten minutes but eventually she returned with a dressed Eustace. In Narnian clothes of course, his hair ruffled and unkempt but he too had come to Narnia for Edmund's 'wedding'.

"I always saw a church and all these other people, but I guess a castle with fauns, Minotaurs and centaurs is about as good as it gets right?" Eustace said with a smile. The same smile he had shared with his cousins since returning from Narnia, after their voyage on the Dawn Treader.

"Pretty much. My big sister's not here, but I get Lucy, Peter and the best Dragon in Narnia." The Pevensie's laughed along with Eustace and Elanor – it seemed almost too good to be true. Luckily for Edmund it wasn't.

* * *

**The Day of the Wedding**

Lucy was charged with helping the Princess. Peter and Eustace helped Edmund get ready. Eustace wouldn't have done this before Narnia but they were all changed after it. Lucy helped Elanor wash and dressed her in a long flowing soft gold gown. Usually it would be white but the soft gold hue matched her hair and it went nicely with her softly tanned skin. Her blue eyes sparkled as Lucy sat her down and did her hair for her. Pulling it up into an elaborate style and then proceeded to stick small flower in it. Tiny blue flowers to match her eyes. She watched the transformation but still couldn't believe it. Elanor smiled at her reflection and then turned to Lucy.

"Majesty, thank-you so much for helping me prepare for this. All I have to do now is wait for my father." Elanor said, Lucy smiled and nodded. A knock at the door made Elanor take a deep steadying breath and Lucy pulled the door open. Caspian smiled as he stepped in to study the bride.

"You look simply radiant Ellie. Edmund is very lucky."

"I am the lucky one, Father. I get to live the rest of my days with the love of my life. With the man I have been in love with since I heard of his redemption at the Battle of Beruna. The first time." Elanor said at Lucy's frown. But, yes, Edmund redemption at the Battle against the White Witch. He had done so and almost lost his life for it. If Lucy had not gotten her healing cordial from Father Christmas he would have died. Caspian smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheek softly.

"He is as lucky as you are. Now come. We must hurry. He is waiting." Caspian took Elanor's arm and Lucy led them down to the hall. She had to enter first and the Bride was to stay out of sight of the hall members until it was time. When Lucy went in, Elanor started to breath shallowly and quickly.

"Ellie, look at me. Edmund loves you, we all love you. And trust me if Rilian was here he would be giving you to Edmund. He wouldn't let me do it." Caspian smiled, Elanor gave her father a smile and she tried to take deeper breaths and eventually she calmed down. Then the doors of the hall opened and Caspian led his daughter down between the rows of animals and people towards where Aslan stood, Peter, Eustace and Lucy all had places in the very front row of the guests, Yardley and Cade also. Caspian was told to join their hands. They would be given to each other wholeheartedly.

* * *

"It is by the power gifted to me by the deep magic that I now present to the court King Edmund the Just and Queen Elanor!" The congregation cheered and hollered. Edmund and Elanor shared a look; this was now the people they shared with Caspian. They looked out over the crowd. Lucy was crying; Peter and Eustace looked like they were fighting tears back with beaming smiles. Cade looked like he was about to burst with happiness, Yardley had tears in his eyes and Caspian was like Lucy, but he made no sound. He was silent. Elanor smiled but there was one person missing from this picture. She knew he would have been there had he not been missing. But sometimes things couldn't be helped. Elanor knew that one day she'd see her brother again and as long as she kept that faith it wouldn't kill her. At least she hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

Cair Paravel now complete and furnished had the happy couple in it within the week. Edmund said that if Lucy, Peter and Eustace wished they could stay with them. Peter and Lucy jumped at the chance. It was Cair Paravel after all. Eustace asked where he would stay and Edmund explained that they had refurnished Susan's old room and he could use that if he wanted to. As Edmund's old Chambers would be where Peter would be, Lucy had her own and Edmund and Elanor would be using Peter's old chambers. It was a larger set of rooms, with large double doors with the symbol of a lion in it and a large wardrobe and just off it was a bathroom or at least a bathing room. A large bath set in the floor filled with warmed water that was changed every day. It felt like home and Elanor couldn't have been happier, but who knew that in the next 12 month she would exceptionally happy. She just had to wait.


End file.
